


Breathe with me

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Good Alpha, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Guy Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched as the sun went down without really noticing that it was setting. He didn't notice the werewolf climbing through his window either.</p><p>Or the worried voice calling out to him.</p><p>He didn't notice Derek at all. Until the werewolf took him into his arms and suddenly Stiles was holding on for dear life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe with me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Detailed panic attack and discussion of anxiety issues, non-healthy behaviour (borderline self destructive)
> 
> PLEASE BE CAREFUL

Stiles was panicking. And not just the “I didn't study for this exam and I am now mildly concerned”- way. No, more of the “I can't concentrate, I can't study, I can't fail, I can't BREATHE", kind of way.

So that's how he had ended up on the floor, without the energy to get back up, without the energy to move at all. He felt drained as his panic subsided, just to return moments later. 

He watched as the sun went down without really noticing that it was setting. He didn't notice the werewolf climbing through his window either.

Or the worried voice calling out to him.

He didn't notice Derek at all. Until the werewolf took him into his arms and suddenly Stiles was holding on for dear life.

“Breathe, Stiles! You have to breathe.”

He tried to copy Derek's breathing, but it didn't work, nothing worked, he was a failure, he-

It took him a second to realize that he had stopped breathing shallowly. He was holding his breath. Why was he holding his breath?

There was something soft pressing against his lips.

He slowly opened his eyes as Derek leaned back.

“I-”

“You were having a panic attack. Your heart rate was all over the place.”

Stiles nodded, swallowing. “Ye-, yeah.”

“You had to hold your breath, you couldn't control your breathing.”

Stiles nodded, almost frantically. Of course, of course, that made sense. “So you kissed me? So that I would hold my breath.”

Derek was watching him, his face blank. “Yes.”

Stiles nodded again, knowing that he probably looked like one of that wobble heads.

“Are you okay?”, Derek asked carefully.

“Yeah, I just-” Stiles looked around, noticed his dark room for the first time.

“How late is it?! How long have I been sitting here, Derek?!”

Derek stood up, his hands landing on Stiles' shoulder. “Stiles, please. You need to calm down.”

“No, I need to study!”  
Derek shook his head, his voice becoming stern:”You need to relax. You will not go to school tomorrow. You will eat now and then sleep. At least eight hours.”

Stiles laughed, no humor in his voice. “Yeah, right.”

The werewolf growled, dragging Stiles by his sleeve as he made his way out of the room.

“Wait, Derek!”

Derek pushed Stiles into the chair opposite of the kitchen counter and started preparing a sandwich. “I will call the school tomorrow, don't worry.”

“My dad-”

“wouldn't want you to drop dead!” 

Stiles huffed, but he let Derek feed him and he let him drag him back up the stairs. 

He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten.

Derek went to call his dad as Stiles changed. He came back in as Stiles climbed under the sheets.

“You will sleep at least eight hours, not a second less.” Derek climbed in beside Stiles.

“What are you-”

Derek reached over and shut of the light. “I am making sure that you are doing as I am telling you. Sleep.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and huffed.

He slept ten hours and woke to Derek bringing him breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the middle of exam phase and this is based on personal experience, so please be nice :)
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> 


End file.
